As demand for ever-shrinking semiconductor devices continues to increase, so too will the demand for improved semiconductor wafer inspection systems. The fabrication of semiconductor devices, such as logic and memory devices, typically includes processing a semiconductor wafer using a large number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Various inspection systems are used within the semiconductor industry to detect defects on a semiconductor reticle or wafer. In certain applications, the inspection system includes configurable apertures and modes.